Rebound
by HikariMuzukii
Summary: Misty, Leaf, May and Dawn are all part of a basketball team - They often get challenged from the boys team consisting off Ash, Gary, Drew and Paul... How long before they find out each other secrets? {IS}{CS}{PS}{ORS}
1. Challenges and Vineclimbing

_"Misty! Over here!" Dawn shouted above the cheers of the crowd._

_Mistys head twisted roughly to the left to her her blue headed friend standing there arms open. She threw the ball to her open hands as Dawn caught it and ran_

_'Only five seconds...' Dawn thought_

* * *

"May, are you coming to practice after school?" Leaf walked up to her friend who was eating ramen - she nodded furiously and muffled something about corn, Leaf had no idea what she said.

"I said..." May coughed, finishing her mouthful of food. "Dawns coming! Look." May pointed over to the girl who was approaching, boys were staring at her in her sports gear.

"Hey guys, whats up? I got held behind P.E but I decided to just leave my kit on since we are going back to the gym to practice after school, Mr. Reid said it'd be fine since its last subject of the day." Dawn smiled, greeting them, she yawned slightly.

"Dawn, people are staring at you." Leaf giggled, Dawn blushed and looked behind her to see some boys drooling.

Dawn looked at her sports uniform, it was a tight-fitting white t-shirt which complimented her curves along with some short shorts which were black.

"Well look who it is..." An unwelcome voice called out, Dawn turned to face the guy in front of her.

"Hey Conway." Dawn smiled awkwardly, pulling her t-shirt down as much as she could.

"No need to hide from me darling." He purred, May and Leaf stood in front of Dawn protectively.

"Go away Conway! Don't you have maths to do or something?" Leaf snarled, hands on hips.

Conway pulled at his collar and looked at the crowd surrounding. "Well, I'll be off. Until later dear!" Conway chuckled darkly and walked slowly out the cafeteria.

Dawns face turned blue as she pretended to stumble around and leaned onto some unknown girl.

"Hey!" She shouted, pushing Dawn into Leaf.

"Sorry Misty." Dawn titled her head and waved, she ran beside the ginger haired girl.

"P.E was dreadful, I met Ash outside - he was watching us with a walkie-talkie..." Misty sighed, cracking her knuckles "...but I took care of him."

May stared at her friend.

"Remember to never get on her bad side." May whispered to Dawn and Leaf who giggled, Misty joined in the laughter.

"So how come you got changed and Dawn didn't?" Leaf smiled curiously,

"Dawn wanted to make a impression on someone." Misty shrugged, May stared at Dawn and then at Misty.

"WHO?" Leaf screamed before May could, she latched herself onto Dawn.

"Misty! I said no thing!" Dawn yelled, getting dragged to the floor by Leaf. Misty chuckled darkly,

"Revenge is sweet!" She chirped and high-fived the awaiting May.

* * *

Dawn and May walked to Modern Language, they shared that final class together, the only class they had together on a Tuesday.

"Hello Mr. Reid." Both girls smiled and took their seats, Dawn was at the front of the class while May was near the back, some people were there already.

'No sign of them...' Dawn thought to herself, she pushed her blue plaid back pack under her table and took out her jotter.

"Sensei kon'nichiwa" A green headed boy waved to the young teacher who greeted them back, he was shortly followed by a purple haired teen.

"Please take your seats Drew, Paul." He smiled, getting todays lesson ready.

Dawn growled to herself and craned her neck backwards to get a view of May who was sharing the same expression as May, Drew took his seat next to May who was immediately standing up and shouting something - Mr. Reid did nothing about it, he was used to it by now.

Paul pulled out the grey plastic chair located right next to Dawns and sat down, also getting out his books.

"kon'nichiwakurasu." Mr. Reid stood in front of the now full up class, he looked at Dawn and smiled.

"Dawn can you come up here and tell us what the homework was for last week? In Japanese if you will." Mr. Reid stepped to the side, Dawn gulped and walked up.

'What was it?...' She thought but made up an excuse quickly, she knew fluent Japanese unlike most of the class.

"Sensei gomen'nasai. Watashi wa watashi no shukudai o wasurete shimatta, watashi o yurushite kudasai." Dawn smiled and bowed down hands together.

Mr. Reid nodded and hushed her back to her seat.

"Paul, can you tell us what Dawn said?" Mr. Reid turned to Paul, obviously impressed by his students gift of Japanese.

"She said sorry sir, I forgot my homework please forgive me." Paul rolled his eyes, unimpressed, Dawn huffed and crossed her arms.

Paul and Dawn were an obvious favourite of Mr. Reid.

"Good job, Dawn you are excused, now class take out your textbooks and go to page 153 and do task 2 until you reach task 5 after please come out and let me mark it, Dawn and Paul you turn to page 294 and complete the next two pages." Mr. Reid nodded at his class, the two favourites of the class were much ahead of everyone else so Mr. Reid thought it was appropriate to give them harder work.

"excellent work Dawn, all correct, you may leave early or help other students." Mr. Reid praised, she had just got her work marked just two seconds after Paul.

'Why can I never beat him at this?' Dawn growled to herself and walked over to May who looked deep in thought.

"Gimme!" May cried out and snatched Dawns jotter from her hands, she flicked back a few pages and got her work which she was doing today, she scribbled all the answers down.

"Hey Dusk." Drew smirked, not only had he started calling May different months he had started to call Dawn different times.

"Remember a few years ago at the Summ-" Dawn smirked buts mouth was covered by Drews hands.

"Don't you bring that up!" Drew slouched again and continued his work, he never cared about May copying - it got her off his chest.

"Remember to bring in your assignments by the end of the month, you will be presenting them in front of the class..." Mr. Reid trailed off, he saw something out the corner of the window.

"What on earth..." He muttered, walking over to the window to see Misty throwing a basketball right near the window, Mr. Reid opened the window as the basketball flew in, Dawn jumped out her seat and burst out laughing.

"Misty Waterflower! This will go on your record!" Mr. Reid shouted out the window,

"Bye Mr. Reid!" Dawn smiled, she hopped onto the ledge outside the window and climbed the vines which grew on the side of the wall down - closely followed by May.

"Dawn Berlitz! May Maple! Get back up here this instant!" Mr. Reid yelled louder, by now many pupils had went to the other windows to see the trio of girls laughing.

"Wheres Leaf?" May nudged Misty pulling faces at the shocked Drew staring at her in shock.

"Shes just coming, you'll see." Misty winked and saw Leaf running from the other building towards them, she tackled Dawn to the ground and yelled 'BOO' giving the trio a fright.

"Lets go before Mr. Reid gets down here and gets us punishment exercise!" Dawn giggled and ran towards the P.E block, Mistys basketball under her arm.

"I heard the boys were gonna challenge us. We ain't losing this time!" May shuddered at the thought, they had a girls versus boys game and the boys had won by a long shot, the score ended up being 13-25. Only because of Paul though.

"Don't worry!" Dawn stuck out her tongue and opened the doors to the big gym hall. "I'll be waiting." Dawn smiled and practiced throwing the dribbling around the hall.

"Troublsome." A gruff voice called out, Dawn turned around to see Paul directly behind her, she stumbled back.

"What are you doing here? Its our time to practice." Dawn narrowed her eyes, this guy had no idea how much she hated him.

"We are here to challenge you." Paul smirked, Gary, Ash and Drew came out of the shadows and stood behind Paul.

"We accept, first to 20 baskets gets the hall 5 times a week." Dawn smiled innocently, Paul raised his eyebrow.

"Thats a pretty big thing to bet on, we already have it Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday, you sure you wanna give your measly two days up?" Paul chuckled, Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, we are gonna beat you. We could use your head as the ball its so big." Dawn laughed, throwing the ball into the hoop without even facing it.

"Big talk for such a pathetic small creature." Paul snarled, Dawn raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall.

"Wanna try that again sweetheart?" Paul whispered into her ear, she blushed dark and pushed him away with much force.

"Get out of here before I get Leaf in here, me and her know martial arts!" Dawn raised her fists in a fighting stance.

"Whatever." Gary dusted off his shoulder as the boys walked out, the girls shortly came out from the way they left (Where the changing rooms are located)

"I saw the boys, was it about the game? whats the deal? WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Leaf started to yell, getting worried.

"Don't worry, its only for five days a week, not including the weekend." Dawn calmed her friends for a minute before screaming 'HOW COULD YOU' and 'WE ARE NEVER GETTING TO PRACTICE! WE ONLY HAVE TWO DAYS A WEEK'.

"Don't worry." Dawn chuckled evilly, "I have a plan."

* * *

Many people were crowed around the bleachers situated around the bleachers, the referee stood with the ball, Dawn and Ball stood in middle, Dawn wore a blue coloured top while Paul and his team wore a green one.

"Go." The ref called out, Dawn hit the ball towards May as Paul cussed silently,

May dribbled it towards the hoop before getting cut off by Drew.

"Leaf!" May called, throwing the ball to the brunette.

"Gotch-" Leaf reached for it but Gary intercepted and caught it, he dribbled down to the other side of the hall.

"Leaf!" Dawn called, nodded, Leaf sprinted in front of Gary and blinked her big eyes, fluttering her eyelashes towards him. He instantly stopped dropping the ball - Misty swooped in and got it from him, she ran back to the other side of the room, Leaf thanked him for the ball and went to help her team.

"Good going doofus!" Drew snarled, whacking his friends arm. Ash ran towards Misty and started to try to get the ball.

"Dawn!" Misty yelled, she threw the ball over which Dawn caught, Paul appeared infront of her.

"Give it to me." He demanded, his face in a scowl, she remembered what had happened a few days ago and shook her head, she jumped up - Pauls eyes widened

"No." He muttered in disbelief, Dawns knees bent as she threw the ball towards the hoop, it didn't even touch the rim as it dropped in from so far away.

"Go Dawn!" Misty called out, high-fiving her friend.

Paul stared at Ash who nodded.

"Hey Misty!" Ash called running over to her.

"Uhh, we are in the middle of a game." Misty snapped, pointing at Drew who had the ball.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out Friday night." Ash blushed, poking Mistys arm, she seemed in a tranze.

"Misty!" Leaf snapped, Ash had ran off and got the ball Leaf had threw to her. "Come on!" Leaf tugged on Mistys arm and brought her back to reality.

"How dare he!" Misty yelled, she ran towards Ash and stole the ball before he could even get close to the hoop.

"Dawn! Do this for me!" Misty spoke angrily, she threw the ball quickly at Dawn who caught it and started to dribble before anyone could get to her.

"Dawn!" May called, arms open. Dawn threw it over and ran foward to get it again which she did.

Dawn jumped, grabbing onto the hoop and slamming it with force.

"She just slam-dunked that ball!" Ash and Gary stared in awe as the girl jumped back to the floor, the ball in hand.

"Here." She threw it at Drew who seemed surprised at the least.

"Go ahead." May smiled sweetly, all the girls stood away from the hoop, Drew cautiosly dribbled it down to their hoop, waiting for one of them to get to it but they let him score in the end.

Everyone was confused.

"We don't want to end the game unfairly, with the score being 20-0." Dawn smiled, winking.

"20 to us." Paul snarled, grabbing the ball forcefully off of Drew and throwing it to Dawn. It hit her chest but she still got it.

* * *

"One more score until the game ends!" Some fan stood up on the bleacher, screaming out.

The score was 19-15 to the boys.

"Dawn..." Leaf grabbed her ankle, "I hurt my ankle. Please shoot this for me." Leaf whined, throwing the ball with one hand.

"From here?!" Dawn whispered, Leaf nodded. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Dawn screamed but regained her calmness.

"Here goes nothing." Dawn whispered to herself mainly, Ash and Gary came trying to get the ball off of her, May stood near Paul at the back and Misty was half way down the court.

Dawn jumped again, she narrowed her eyes and threw it. Time went in slow-motion as she ball skimmed the rim - it fell gracefully in.

Even though it wasn't the winning point everyone went crazy, Dawn smiled, the boys were totally off guard now.

Leafs plan worked and Dawn had fell for it. She made a mental note to never do that again.

"Leaf!" Dawn threw her the ball, she started running past everyone else to beside the boys teams hoop.

"May!" Leaf threw the ball,

"Misty!" Misty threw the ball,

"Dawn!" Misty winked at Ash who blushed, she threw Dawn the ball as she scored again.

"19-17." Drew muttered, catching the ball from the ground.

He began to dribble it down before throwing it to Gary, Misty ran over to steal it but May ended up getting it as Misty hit it away to far, May threw it in as it bounced off the backboard into the net.

"Yay!" May squealed, two more points to victory.

"Come on!" Paul startled his team-mates. They'd only get the schools gym ones a week if they lost.

"Heres what we'll do..." Gary whispered to his team mates.

"Gary! I'm open!" Ash called out, catching the ball from Gary, he threw it all the way accross the court to Paul who stood near his hoop.

"Hes trying to do a Dawn." Misty said to herself mainly but the rest heard it.

"No he will not." Dawn growled and ran towards her hoop, Paul threw it after jumping. It went quickly near the hoop...

Dawn jumped and hit it away, she caught it again and dribbled it down to where Paul was, she blew him a kiss and threw it into the hoop. Bringing the score to 19-20.

"We did it! Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!" the three girls cheered picking up Dawn in a queens lift and parading around the gym hall.

The fans erupted into cheers as she clapped and looked at the miserable boys.

"Cheer up, we'll win next time." Ash smiled, obviously not remembering the conditions if the girls won.

"We lost..." Gary muttered, staring at Leaf who pulled her tongue out at him.

* * *

Dawn was the last to leave the hall, she had took extra long on her shower. She walked out with a towel around her chest and looked for her clothes.

"Hello again." Pauls silky but rough voice called out, his breath on her neck.

"P-Paul! Get out of here!" Dawn snapped, her back against the lockers, she clung onto her towel desperately.

He pressed his torso against hers.

"Why should I?" He breathed against her neck.

"**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**" Dawn yelled, her face bright red, Paul chuckled and made his leave.

Dawn was more then confused.


	2. Jellybabies and Nosebleeds

**Hikari: Finally! I can continue to watch OHSHC! I'll be right back... **_  
_

**Dawn: Did you say something? **

**Paul: She said-**

**May: NOOO! Shush shush.**

**Paul: *Growl***

**Hikari: Please read and then review and then PM me cookies! ktybye.**

**Leaf: Be nicer to your reviews! **

**Hikari: He-he... I mean, here... *Holds out empty purse* **

* * *

_"Dawn Anna Berlitz, will you marry me?" the teenager was on one knee._

_"Uhhh... No." Dawn giggled and pet her friends head._

* * *

"Dawn! I am so sorry!" Misty ran up to Dawn and hugged her, May and Leaf looked at her friend in confusion.

"Don't worry - what ever you did it will be okay! Unless it has to do with basketball or anything to do with the boys!" Dawn smiled widely, Mistys face paled even more.

"I accidentally let the boys have Monday and Tuesday for practice!" Misty cried out, Dawn twitched and stared at Misty in disbelief.

"YOU WHAT?!" Dawn screamed

"Good job Ashy-boy." Gary smirked, Gary had made Ash ask out Misty as long as they got the gym on the days said before.

Ash winced. "I feel bad about it though!" He sighed, taking the bag of gummy-worms Gary had gave him as a thank you present.

"Don't be - you do like her after all!" Drew sniggered entering the room, Gary joined in the laughter. Paul walked in and threw a basketball at Gary who didn't see it coming, it ended up hitting his nose.

Gary fell to the ground yelling something about his beautiful face being broken forever.

"Yeah, now you have no chance with Leaf!" Ash poked the brunette who was still crying about his face.

"We're going round to my house after school for basketball training, Reggie set up a hoop in the field outside my house." Paul said, it was more of a demand then anything else

"Maybe a 'Would you like to go to my mansion after school my beautiful, talented, sexy friends.' Would be more efficient." Drew smirked making Paul kick his shin.

"Dream on."

* * *

A blonde blur ran through the corridors of the school towards 1-A. Dawns home room class.

"DAWN!" He yelled, tackling her into a hug.

"B-Barry?!" Dawn said in a hushed tone, trying to get the blonde off of her hip. She was blushing bright red - Paul was also glaring.

"Dawn Anna Berlitz..." Barry got on one knee a real diamond ring out.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, most people in the class gasped.

"No." Dawn giggled and pet his head.

"W-What?! Why not?!" Barry whined, tucking away the ring.

"Because - We are what, 15? I don't think its legal." Dawn smiled and put her two fingers on his cheeks and bringing his frown into a weird-looking smile.

"Turn that frown upside dow-" Dawn began.

"Just shut up and sit down." Paul muttered, letting a sigh of relief.

"Hey Paulio!" Barry chirped taking his seat at the desk next to Pauls.

"What do you want nerd?" Paul resisted the urge to spit and then slap the man out of him... if there was any.

"I got a new kitten! Its name is Dawn... don't tell Dawn but its named after her, I told her it was named after my mum aunt dogs kid." Barry sniggered as his face turned red with embarrassment.

"I don't think she'd believe you but it is Dawn after all so who knows?" Paul rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"She said no to marriage proposal! Should I just ask her out and ask her father for the future nex-" Barry began but Paul let out a frustrated sigh.

"If you keep on complaining everyone will think its your time of the month." Paul hissed but it was audible for the rest of the class as they burst out into laughter.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Glitter walked in, a path of glitter falling behind him.

"Good morning Mr. Glitter..." The class spoke in a bored tone.

"Barry doll, is it your time of the month? here." Mr. Glitter passed Barry some pads.

"I keep them for emergencies." He winked and walked to the front of the class, Dawn wanted to jump out the window.

"Mr. Just-" Some random totally not important background character put up his hand.

Mr. 'Glitter' started to cry.

"I have told you so many times before totally not important background character who is here for no reason... I will no longer be called Mr... Mr... MR JUSTINEK!" He cried, tears falling down his face.

"Sorry Mr. Glitter." Some boys began to laugh, Paul rolled his eyes.

**_Brrrringggg_**

"YOU LEAVE NOW!" He struck out his hand in a dramatic tone, the curtains drew closed all by them selves creating a dark atmosphere.

All the students left the class generally freaked out and or scared.

"That was weird." Dawn said to herself, she saw Paul and blushed a dark red.

"Hello Troublesome how are you today." Paul smirked evilly.

"Stay away from me you pervert." Dawn stuck out her tongue.

"If you continue to do that you'll just tempt me." Paul whispered into her ear, she stopped and stared at him walking away, some fan-girls surrounding him.

"Gosh - what is with him?" May laughing walking from her home room class, 3-C.

"I dunno..." Dawn blushed quietly,

"What happened yesterday after we left?" May smiled, nudging her friend suggestively.

"W-wha... N-NO! NO! We didn't do that!" Dawn whacked her friend and sped-walked on away from May.

"Everyones a pervert!" She hissed.

* * *

"Time for basketball!" Dawn smiled, Leaf and her walking to the gym where she heard arguments.

"1 versus 1! 4 games!" Gary snarled, staring Misty dead in the eye.

"Fine! Only if Dawn and Leaf agree!" Misty retorted, Paul and Ash sat on a bench looking bored while Gary and Drew were arguing with the other two girls.

"What?" Dawn asked aloud, everyone turned to see the girls walk in. They had on their usual school uniforms.

"Go get changed, we'll talk to you later." Misty said in a annoyed tone.

Dawn and Leaf looked at each other and nodded, they walked down to the changing rooms - also where the lockers were.

"You stay here this time Paul." Gary joked, the two girls stared at Paul.

"What?" May poked Drews chest as if blaming him.

"What!?" Drew rolled his eyes and walked away from her. "You are a weirdo June."

"MY NAME IS MAY!" She tackled Drew.

"NOT MY HAIR!"

* * *

Dawn pulled her tank top over her chest, Leaf was looking at the ceiling thinking.

"You ready?" Leaf asked, walking over to Dawn now. She nodded.

"I was thinking of entering up into the tournament." Leaf told Dawn while they walked back, Dawn seemed deep in thought now.

"Thats a grea-" Dawn began.

"Great! We are having four one versus one games!" May snarled, standing beside Misty arms folded.

"Okay." Dawn smiled and held a basketball under her arm.

"Me and Drew first!" May laughed

* * *

"3-6." Drew spat, he was mad because he was losing.

May dribbled the ball and tried to do a long distance shot but Drew jumped up and hit it out the way, he stole it and started to get closer to Mays hoop.

May shouted out and started to run at Drew and tackled him.

"Illegal use of hands! I win by default." Drew flicked his hair with a snobbish tone.

"..." May crossed her arms "Hmmph!" She walked over to Misty who was squaring up with Ash.

"Let me get my revenge!" Misty laughed evilly, abit too evilly.

"U-Uhh.." Ash blinked, scared.

* * *

Ash walked over to Gary and sat down, his hair was a mess; Mistys was fine. He was sweaty; Misty wasn't.

"Ash?" Gary waved his hand in his face, he got pulled to the court by Leaf who was bouncing the ball.

"Lets do this!" Leaf yelled, hyped up. She ran right by Gary and threw it in. It hit the backboard and went threw the net.

* * *

"Haha!" Leaf chuckled and threw a punch in the air.

"H-How..." Gary mumbled, sitting on the bench. Dawn walked up - she had now tied up her hair into a high pony-tail. Paul also walked up

Dawn couldn't help but blush, his shirt was clinging to his toned body.

"Troublesome, lets start already." Paul rolled his eyes, Dawn nodded and started to run forward, Paul stopped in front of her but Dawn spun around him while bouncing the ball and jumped up to throw it in.

Paul was speechless, how did she get by him?

Paul stole the ball now and ran over to the other side of the court, he jumped up to throw it in but Dawn beat him there and hit the ball away, both of the teenagers ran over to it trying to get at it first.

Dawn tripped up and accidentally pushed Paul down - she landed on top of his chest.

"Paul?" Dawn looked around, looking for Paul.

"Under here! Get off of me!" Paul spat, pushing the bluenette and she fell off with an 'Oomph'

"Lets continue." Dawn winked and ran towards the ball, she jumped over Paul who was now sitting up and scored another basket.

"Come on Paul!" Gary shouted but got hit on the head by Leaf.

"Go Dawn! Goob job." May pat Dawns head as she came back to the bench.

"Anyway, Leaf and me were talking and we are going to enter the Xoindan Tournament." Dawn gave a thumbs up but Leaf just frowned.

"Hey! That was my idea by the way!" Leaf yelled but Dawn just covered here mouth.

"The Xoindan Tournament ey? We'll be sure to join that aswell." Gary smirked and threw his arm around Drew.

**"NO!"** All four girls yelled in usion

* * *

The girls dragged their suitcases onto the coach which was full of basketball teams which were also entering the tournament.

Dawns aunt decided to come along as supervision. "Thanks again for coming with us Wynter!" May thanked the older woman with white hair.

"Its fine, I think the boys decided not to show after all!" Wynter nudged Dawn who blushed.

"Don't worry, we are here." Drew waved and took the rest of the seats. Wynter let out a giggle.

"Young love." She sighed, hearts appearing in her eyes.

Everyone turned to look at her

"NEVER!" They all yelled and then looked at each other in disgust.

"Is everyone ready?" the grey haired driver mumbled loudly from the front, a few people shouted 'no' but most of them were yelling yes.

"Can we check out the spa when we get there?" May asked, looking at Wynter with puppy eyes.

Wynter suppressed a laugh, "Sure sure." She nudged Dawn who blushed again.

"Fine - We are all going." Dawn slouched, in a bad mood now since HE was here. "He'd better not peek." She muttered to herself but it was heard by Misty who raised her eyebrow.

She brought out her phone.

**TO: Ash **  
**FROM: Misty**

Do you think something happened since the basketball thing? did I do something bad! ASH! YOU BETTER ANSWER ME, oh and gimme some of those jelly babies you are hiding in your pocket, the packet is sticking out!  
-

Ashs phone vibrated, Gary looked over but Ash waved his hand as if to say 'Its nothing'. He brought out his phone and clicked on the 'Messages' button.

**TO: Misty**  
** FROM: Ash**

Idk. Seems like it...Paul hasn't said anything since - well maybe stuff like mean stuff ='(! how did you even see them?  
-

Ash pressed send and secretly passed some of the jellybabies back to Misty who was in the middle of reading the text. She laughed and stuck them in her mouth, "Thanks." She mouthed - he blushed.

"Weren't you meant to be going out with Ash somewhen?" May nudged her friend noticing this.

"Huh? Oh, we did. We went to McDonald's for half an hour - it still counts." Misty stuck out her tongue. "AS FRIENDS!" She added, Ashs face dropped.

"I saw you guys." Leaf chirped, "I didn't want to intervene though because you looked so happy!" Leaf giggled, Misty glared at her.

"Why don't we go on a double date then?" Gary smirked, staring at Leaf started to gag making everyone laugh, not Dawn or Paul though.

* * *

"Byee! We are heading off to the hot springs!" Leaf yelled, the four of them stood outside the hotel they were staying in.

"Have fun!" Wynter called back, flicking threw the channels they had on their flat screen, SOMEONE (Wynter) had yelled until they got the best room.

"We will!" Dawn closed the door, her mood had lifted.

"Okay, lets go." May dragged Dawn who nearly fell over.

"Haha!" Leaf giggled and skipped along, they saw YOU KNOW WHO standing there.

"Hello ladies." Gary leaned on Drew who was smirking in a similar fashion to Paul and Gary, Ash stood their with a genuine smile on his face.

"Where are you heading off to?" Drew flicked his hair and looked at May up and down.

"The hot springs, BYE!" May spat and barged past them, Dawn made her way by last, she tripped over Pauls foot and dropped her stuff, she quickly grabbed what she could and ran for her friends.

"She dropped her beanie." Paul bent down and picked up the white hat.

"Go give it to her then..." Drew shrugged, Paul pulled a face.

"Fine, come on Drew." Paul growled and dragged Drew along, he was whining until they got to the fence which surrounded the hot springs.

"You got it?" Drew asked, Paul put his hand out - the crumpled beanie laying flatly on his hand.

A gust of wind came and the beanie went out of Pauls head onto the tree which was next to the fence, a clear view of springs.

"Great job! Go get it then." Drew flicked his hair, smirking. Paul cursed to himself and went over to the tree.

He started to climb it before he heard some splashing, signalling the girls had go into the springs, he climbed onto the thick branch where the hat hung from,

"Dawn! Your so small!" someone who Paul guessed was Leaf laughed, Dawn blushed scarlet and hid underwater, she reappeared slightly within seconds.

"I'm terrible at staying underwater - ANYWAY! How dare you mock me!" Dawn whined, she was facing the girls who were sitting, Paul couldn't see anything ... yet.

Leaf snorted in laughter, Misty joined in the laughter aswell, Dawn turned around - not able to see Paul watching her.

"Hurry up!" Drew called quietly, Paul turned his head, he grabbed the beanie and looked at Dawn one more time,

He saw her bare chest. His face burnt up and he felt a nosebleed coming on.

He jumped down from the tree, blood gushing from his nose - he fainted on the spot.

"... Paul?" Drew poked his unconcious friend with his foot, "Something tells me Dawn was there." He said to himself, dragging his friend to the girls room to leave the beanie outside the door. "Typical Paul."

* * *

**Hikari: *Looks like a zombie, droll coming from the corner of my mouth**

**Dawn: Ummm... Hika? **

**Drew: She's been brainwashed by Ouran High School Host Club. *Rolls eyes* **

**Dawn: *Ears perk up* ... O-Ouran High School Host Club? OHSHC?!**

**Drew: Y-Yes... Why? **

**May: NOOOOO! DREW YOU FAILURE! DON'T MENTION OHSHC!**

**Drew: Why? **

**Dawn: *In a similar state of Hikari, starts re-watching the series over and over. **

**May: ... GREAT! **

**Ash: Please review nicely! Uhhh, yeah! **

**Misty: Ash'll give you some of his gummy bears if you do!**

**Ash: ... WAIT WHAT?! NO-NO-N-**

**Misty: *Shows mallet* **

**Ash: ... N-Never mind... here.. *holds out bag to lovely reviewers***


End file.
